Security barriers may be installed around buildings, walkways, and other locations to prevent intrusion of vehicles that may pose a threat. Potential threats may include vehicles such as trucks laden with bombs, suicide bombers intending to attack security checkpoints, and other vehicles being directed to targets for terrorist purposes. Existing vehicle barriers include retractable metal spikes installed in pavement, large concrete blocks or stones place around buildings, concrete barriers that may be lifted into place by a crane beside roadways and venues, and metal posts bored into sidewalks and streets.